I Stand Alone
(this is a short story which occurs at around the same time as You Raised Me Up and shows Red's state of mind following the events of "Monsters") +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I stand alone in the dark and listen as the others sleep, save for a few guards who stand outside the door - I stare towards that door for a few moments before I look back to the mirror and stare into the abyss.. here I stand.. alone.. I reach over to the mirror and touch its cold surface, closing my eyes as I remember the feeling of warmth you used to bring me even in the coldest winter - then the rage fills my mind and I open my eyes without thinking: the sharp feeling of pain courses through my body as my fist slams into the glass, shattering it. The door flies open and guards enter, yet I don't care - I turn to face them and they soon back away.. I look down to the floor and see little puddles of red dripping around me.. clutching my fists tighter as the blood continues to flow.. After what seems like an eternity I look up and walk out of the room, a few guards try to follow me but I soon give them a look - that is all it takes.. one look.. they stop in their tracks. I wander up a flight of stairs, looking down as my fists stop bleeding - I didn't even question it anymore as I open another door and slam it shut behind me. Once again I stand alone in a darkened room, though I soon drop to my knees and cry - unable to control myself any longer.. why did you leave me? why did you have to be the one to die? you were everything to me.. without you I am nothing.. I cry more until the rage fills me once more and I leap to my feet and rush at a nearby table, shattering it as I feel a surge of energy run through my entire being - continuing to charge as I shatter more tables, chairs and small statues: not even caring as the guards once again rush in.. filling the darkness with light as they look over.. yet they knew better than to stop me.. Then a small voice speaks out from behind them, the guards part and I saw her.. Sangria.. so young and yet so very like you.. her wings even begin to fold over herself as she rubs her eyes and looks to me. I look around and see the destruction, she sees it too and looks sad.. the guards dare no even attempt any emotion outside of fear as they look amongst themselves - stuck between their desire to flee and their duty to the Crown.. Little footsteps echo across the room as Sangria approaches, one of the guards moving forward before another promptly stops them - looking to me.. I pay them little heed as I watch my daughter approach.. she reaches out for me and calls my name. Then it happens again, the rage awakens - I leap forward and almost pin Sangria to the ground, at once I feel myself finally drawn back as several guards take action: at first I lash out but soon stop as Sangria cries out, holding onto a guard who shields her.. from me.. I awaken at once and realize what is happening.. my own guards are protecting my daughter.. from me.. "Take her out.." I say, covering my face as I feel tears forming once more - the guards complying as they took Sangria out, the sound of movement soon fading as the heavy doors close behind them. They fear me, Inferno.. they hate me.. who could blame them? I am the Bloody Red Queen.. I am a monster.. yet.. with you.. I felt like I was something more.. something better.. now you are gone.. I'm dying.. without you.. I'm fading away and something else is taking over.. something dark.. Category:Short Stories Category:Dark Category:Tragedy Category:Little-Red